


miss sugar pink

by softestsuga



Series: Scotch, Guns and Blood [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, By HolyHoranTwerks, Chair Sex, Cockwarmer Louis, Dark Harry, Desk Sex, Dom Harry, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminine Louis, Louis in Lace, Louis is Harry’s princess, M/M, Moaning, Mobster Harry, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Harry, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Louis, Subspace, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, Wall Sex, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestsuga/pseuds/softestsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rides Harry in his office chair with his co-worker in the room</p><p>Only a desk separates them</p><p>-</p><p>(It may or may not be one of the hottest encounters they've ever had with one-another)</p>
            </blockquote>





	miss sugar pink

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse mistakes c: <3
> 
> Usually I'm fairly confident when posting fics -- But I'm not too sure of this one ;3
> 
> (Title taken from Bubblegum Bitch)

_Knock-Knock!_ “Come in.” Harry murmured, too busy, too _preoccupied_.

“Hello Mr. Styles, I just need to discuss—Oh! Your husband is here…” The older man stuttered, looking only slightly uncomfortable as he looked at the small boy on his boss’ lap.

“Yes.” He said sharply as Louis clenched around him, slightly rotating his hips, just enough that Harry could feel it, but not such a large movement that it moved his upper body. “Problem?” Harry let out the smallest grunt and Louis smirked ever so lightly.

“Uhm, no… but it’s just, it’s a bit of a private matter. Only to do with, our special business.”

“Rick, he’s my husband, don’t you think he knows everything?”

“Ah, yes, uh—Of course!” He stammered, not quite sure how to respond.

“Plus, sometimes I let him get a close look at the action, can’t have secrets in any _happy_ marriage now can we?” Harry hummed when Louis squeezed tight around him, extremely happy with his husband’s response.

Rick nodded, “Of course sir, shall we begin?”

“Mhm, but one thing I need to say is we can’t be too long, we have a dinner date planned with his parents. So I will have to cut it short, but we can reschedule?”

“Oh no, don’t worry, it’s only a discussion as to how we can maintain order around here, as well as our little on the side business.” The greying man said, he motioned towards a chair opposite Harry’s large desk. “May I sit?”

“’Course. And it’s simple really,” He paused when Louis leaned into him, canting his hips. Harry pinched his side to try and halt his actions. “We just need to—” Louis shifted, arse rutting down as he turned, facing ‘Rick’ fully now.

“Need to..? Because a lot of potential workers are coming up dirty.”

“What does that mean?” A little distracted the man asked, but then again, when you’re supposed to keep a calm composure but your needy little husband is riding your cock, clenching and shifting constantly, it’s not very easy to stay cool and collected.

He shrugged slightly, "Two workers that could’ve been perfect turned out to be informants for the police. Another was planning to take us down, and three others were trying to kill you and your, uhm, husband.” He said, slightly uneasy.

“Okay, well, keep doing these extensive checks on those who want to work here, it’s the only way we can keep this going and stay away from the police.” Harry said briefly. “I would also appreciate it if you would not look so uncomfortable when saying ‘husband’. It’s rude and quite frankly offensive.”

Oh how red in the face he went, “I am very sorry sir!” He stumbled over his words, constantly repeating the same sentence as he pleaded the man with his eyes.

“Not to me. To Louis.” Harry placed his large hands on Louis’ hips. Pushing the lad back and forward on his lap. “Go a little quicker love.” He whispered in his ear.

Rick’s neck looked about ready to snap off, the guy hadn’t stopped nodding (agreeing) with Harry for a second! “I am very, very sorry Louis.”

“I’d prefer Mr. Styles,” Harry pinched his arse at the rude remark, “But I accept your apology. I understand that you older folk were brought up in a _different_ time.” He smiled lightly, the slightest quirk of his thin lips.

“I—Uhm.” How did he reply to that? Honestly Louis was a sassy little bitch at times, but it’s not like he could just say that.

“Louis. Be nice.” Harry slurred in his ear, rubbing his side after pinching it roughly, still distracted by the fact that his husband was so willing to ride him, flip his skirt and warm up his cock; even though the guy could have easily leaned forward to see what was going on.

_Oh how sinful!_

“I apologise, but not really.” He mumbled the last bit, low enough that only Harry could hear him. The man laughed but disguised it with a cough, ah, always one for _keeping up appearances._

“It’s okay, after all, your statement is actually true.” The man adjusted his collar. “Should we continue?”

Harry nodded, rubbing at Louis’ thighs when the boy whimpered lightly, he just wanted the man to leave so he could really bounce on his daddy’s cock. “Daddy.” His lip quivered, “Please.”

“Few minutes darling.” He replied and looked up at the man. He was taking some folders out of a laptop bag and placing them on Harry’s desk. “What’s all this?”

Rick’s cheeks turned a light red, “Just some reports, workers, business… the like.”

“I see.” Harry nodded. “Would you mind if,” Louis clenched around him, desperate for Harry’s attention to be solely on him and only him. “We could hold this meeting? We must get ready to meet up with my in-laws,” Harry spoke in a curt manner. “Can’t keep them waiting can we?”

“My mother will go crazy.” Louis hummed, not even registering what he was saying, jerking his hips up as he leaned into his husband. His hands found Harry’s nipples through his dress shirt and started flicking and mouthing at them.

“I understand, I have the same problem with my wife.” He smiled, “Tomorrow?” He motioned towards the files.

“That should be fine, goodbye Rick.”

“Goodbye Mr. Styles, and Mr. Styles…” How _awkward_ he sounded made Louis giggle. “Have fun sir.”

“Will do.” The man let the door shut behind him, “I hate your parents.” Harry grunted as he picked Louis up, grasping his thighs as he stood. “Always asking about my work, wonderin’ why they’ve never met my ‘rents.”

Louis whimpered. “I know they bother—bother you.” He gasped as Harry pushed him up against the now closed door. “But we don’t have a choice, they want to talk about when we’re, gonna,” Louis threw his head back, clutching at Harry’s neck, “—Have kids.”

Harry stilled inside of him, “What?”

“Mum, told me she wanted grandchildren, soon, wants to talk to you about it.”

After a few moments of silence Harry groaned, “You’re lucky I’m balls deep inside of you or I’d be spanking you right now. As I’m a generous man, and you were so good keeping my dick warm inside of you, I’ll let you off, for now, but we’re talking about this later.”

“Yes daddy, just fuck me please!” He begged, hands going under his own blouse to twist his own nipples.

Harry had only unzipped his trousers when Louis had dropped down on his cock, pushing his panties aside and pulling his skirt up practically as soon as he had strutted into the office. But it’s not like Harry was going to refuse letting Louis sit in his lap, clenching desperately around him in such a public place, where any of his co-workers could have walked in and gone to a part of the office where you can see behind the desk… see Louis’ pretty little ass just frantic, needing a big cock to keep it satisfied.

“God you’re such a little slut baby, ‘s so hot. How desperate you are for me, don’t care where or when, just need my cock inside of you don’t you love?” He hummed in his ear, grinning when Louis shrieked.

“Yes! Oh fuck, of course daddy yes!” Harry’s hands gripped at Louis’ delicious booty. “Always need you.”

“How sweet of you to say.”

Louis couldn’t stop begging, it was pretty obvious what was going on in ‘big and scary Mr. Styles’ office, but it wasn’t as if it hadn’t happened before. A shaky intern had once walked in on Harry pounding into Louis on the floor as Louis scratched wildly at the floor. Needless to say, he’d been given a permanent job and a 15% raise. (As if people didn’t know—they were on the 10th floor and Louis’ screams could be heard from the 6th!)

“Really. It’s much appreciated, do go on.” Harry smirked, hips snapping up faster.

The smaller boy let out a sound that was the classic pornstar moan/gasp/shriek. “Oh! My fucking—Jesus H! Daddy fuck.” His head rocked from side to side, “Need you so bad, always need you to fill me up. Hate walking around empty, need to be filled up but your big cock. No idea how good it feels daddy, when you just pull me against you and pound into me, go so deep, so _hard_ that I can feel you for days… God, gets me so needy for you daddy. Just want you all the time.”

“Fuck princess. So fucking tight, so gorgeous baby, begging on the end of my cock so prettily for me darling. Look so fucked out.”

Louis wailed, “Oh fuck make me cum daddy, need it so bad, want to feel you cum inside of me, get me full of your babies daddy.” Louis wasn’t even making any sense, but _fuck_ ,although it wasn’t technically possible, Harry secretly loved the idea of Louis being pregnant. Something about knowing Louis was all swollen, just for him, was so hot.

“Yeah baby, ‘m gonna do that for you.” Harry’s voice shook as his rhythm faltered slightly. God Louis just looked so beautiful, like a dirty little angel, how the fuck could he keep standing? He pulled Louis tightly against him and walked over to his desk, Louis still pushing back down on his cock as Harry placed him down on the desk and bracketed his hands on either side of Louis’ head, the smaller boy lifted his hands to wrap around Harry’s neck and in his hair.

“Love you so much, god you’re so good to me daddy.” Louis sighed, which turned into the smallest whimper when Harry slowed down. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

Harry’s wondering hands gripped Louis’ thighs, standing to his full height, “I love you too baby, was gonna slow down, let you savour the feeling, but since you like it rough,” He pulled out before slamming back in, rough, sharp and quick thrusts causing Louis’ ass to go red, “That’s exactly how I’m gonna do it.”

Louis’ unblemished, soft tanned skin had gone completely red, sweat covering his whole body, still wearing the blouse, skirt and panties. “Daddy…” Harry punched out of Louis as he thrusted deeper, constantly hammering into that _one spot_ that made Louis go completely _breathless_.

“Want you to’ cum for me. Want you to stain your panties and pretty little skirt, want your shirt ruined,” Harry reached forwards to rip it open, three of the buttons popping off and landing somewhere around their dripping bodies, “Want it stained with sweat, want your thighs shaking, don’t want you to even think, want you to not be able to talk, gonna ruin you Lou.” Harry’s voice was so deep, gravelly and husky that Louis’ legs shook.

His head was spinning he felt like he was going to pass out—this was definitely making his list, this was definitely worthy of being in the top ten of the list of times they’d had sex. He’d probably give it the fourth spot… possibly third if it ends how he thinks it will.

“H—Da—” Louis could barely speak, his mind was in a turmoil, he could barely focus, within seconds he was cumming, the spurts landing on his panties and skirt. Louis took in a soft breath, whimpered out, “Daddy!” before his vision whited out.

Harry looked down at the boy, his limbs had completely loosened and he was taking in the slightest breaths, eyes unfocused and taking long, slow blinks. “Fuck kitten.” Harry grunted, spilling deep inside of him.He looked down at Louis after about ten seconds, once he’d regained his composure and smiled completely satisfied. This had only happened once before, and fuck, had it been hot to see Louis completely lose himself.

“Hey Lou… can you hear me sweetheart?” He asked, pulling out of him and taking a tissue to clean themselves up, “Need you to come back to me darling, gotta meet with your parents.” But honestly he felt like cancelling, not only did they need to have a serious discussion about the ‘baby’ drama, but Louis took hours to fully come back to his senses last time, and he did not cum like this.

“I…” He mumbled, mind and body drifting in and out of consciousness. “F—Flo—”

“Floaty? Do you feel floaty baby?” Harry asked, cooing slightly when Louis tried nodding. “Fuck gorgeous, came so hard for me. Can you say something for me? Say something for daddy?”

Louis cried out softly, “Daddy—”

“Shh baby, I’m right here.” The poor boy was shaking, small tears forming under his eyes, Harry’s heart soared as he looked over his little angel of a husband. “Jesus you came so fucking hard. Does it feel good love? Feel too good?”

“Good.” Louis whispered. “Cancel,” Harry rubbed Louis’ sides, whispering soothing words in his ear, “Tonight.”

“I will baby, we’ll go home and cuddle on the sofa, gonna take care of you my sweet little hummingbird.”

“Mm.” Louis purred. Harry pulled his panties and skirt off of him, going into his usually locked bottom drawer to pull out a clean black skirt and fresh pair of panties, as well as a soft knitted jumper. He slipped them on his day-dreaming other half and lifted him up bridal style, pulling him snugly into his chest as he carried him out of his office.

He nodded at the workers he passed down the corridor and smirking internally when they looked at Louis’ wrecked state and raised their eyebrows. Said boy was murmuring absolute nonsense into Harry’s ear as he supported his body when sliding him into the car. He lowered Louis’ seat so he could still be lying down and patted his hand once he was settled in the driver’s seat.

He looked over his smaller, curled up figure and pulled his phone out of his wrinkled trousers.

“Yes, hello Jay? I’m afraid we’ll have to cancel tonight…” Harry smirked as he pulled out onto the main road. “Louis’ not feeling up for it, not today…” _Or the next few days_ Harry thought as the woman started fussing about her son.

 

“Oh, but don’t you worry, I’ve got just the thing to cure him.” Harry grinned, hand resting on the sleeping boys thigh.

“It’ll fix him right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides*


End file.
